In general, mobile terminals (also referred to herein as “terminals”) may be divided into a mobile terminal and stationary terminal according to whether or not terminals are movable. In addition, mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users can directly carry it around. Other such divisions or classifications of mobile terminals of the present invention may include additional elements currently known or hereinafter developed as would be understood by a person of skill in the art as considered relevant and/or within the scope of this invention.
As functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, and receiving broadcast signals. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components that form the mobile terminal.
In general, terminals are evolving toward having diverse designs, and a flexible display having characteristics such as being lightweight and not easily broken has come to prominence. A flexible display is feasible to create a novel user interface area, which is limited or impossible with an existing glass substrate-based display.
Also, as a flexible display has been developed, the necessity of a user-friendly user interface using flexible display characteristics has emerged.